


Учи русский!

by ignivomousBard



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Boris and Kamal have an argument, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignivomousBard/pseuds/ignivomousBard
Summary: Boris and Kamal are having an argument, but Boris is being stubborn.
Relationships: Kamal Bora & Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Учи русский!

Silence falls between them and Kamal tries to hold himself together, because he really wants to scream right now.

"Can you, please, PLEASE, for the love of whatever is precious to you, talk in English?!" His voice creaks at some point, but Boris frowns in response, turning away.

"И не подумаю. Я тебя прекрасно понимаю.*" He sounds different in Russian, but it doesn't change the fact that Kamal doesn't understand a single thing he's saying. It drives him crazy, because when Boris wants to be stubborn, he can do it perfectly, annoying even strongest ones.

"But I don't understand you! How I'm supposed to deal with this if I don't know what are you saying??"

"Русский учи!*" He barks back at Kamal, baring his teeth and leaving the room shortly after, door smacking behind his back. It was a perfect sign that their conversation was over. 

Kamal hated having arguments with him.

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm not going to. I understand you perfectly.  
> *Learn Russian!


End file.
